


Lonely Hearts Club

by Sihena



Series: Tomorrow is a long time [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, monty's moonshine, post S4 spec, ringkru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sihena/pseuds/Sihena
Summary: Marper and Memori celebrate anniversaries on the ark, and Raven and Bell get drunk and talk about Finn and Gina (and Echo and Clarke, kind of).





	Lonely Hearts Club

“Where’s Echo?”

“Hmm?” Raven wasn’t really listening, instead focused on pouring more moonshine into their small metal cups.

“Echo? Where is she?” Bellamy poked Raven’s leg. “I thought you might want to be with her tonight.”

Raven glared at him as she handed him the cup. “More drinking, less talking Blake.”

“Fuck off Reyes,” he said automatically, wincing at the metallic taste of the liquor. He looked cautiously over at her “This batch is better than the previous one.”

“Yeah Monty is getting better.”

“Raven,” Bellamy looked slightly uncomfortable “I didn’t mean anything--if you are or aren’t with her it’s okay--”

“I don’t know what’s going on either,” Raven interrupted. “But now isn’t the time to figure it out. Now is the time to get wasted.”

Bellamy eyed her, not quite convinced but not quite drunk enough to push it any further. He swallowed the rest of his shot and poured himself another one instead.

“I’m happy for them,” she said.

“I never said you weren’t.”

Raven threw him a look. “I am,” she insisted. “Murphy and Emori and Harper and Monty...they deserve this. They deserve happy endings and stable commitments and shit. They’re good people.”

“You’re good people too Raven,” Bellamy said patting her on the shoulder. “You deserve good things too.”

“I remember when Finn and I celebrated our first anniversary.”

“Finn was a dick and it sucks that he’s your standard for a relationship.”

“I know it’s become super popular to hate on Finn, but he was my family Blake. Even when Octavia was at her craziest, she was still your sister, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah, okay,” Bellamy said. “But he cheated on you and Clarke, and then massacred a village.”

“Like you massacred an army.”

“That was to--”

“He did it save Clarke, Bellamy.”

“She was fine--”

“He didn’t know,” Raven said, turning her head to give him an unimpressed look. “And he’s not the only one to do reckless stupid shit when Clarke is in danger.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, not interested in continuing this conversation in the direction it was headed. “All I’m saying is that the guy who cheated on you sucks.”

“Yeah. In a lot of ways he did suck,” she traced the rim of her glass. “I haven’t had a functional sexual relationship with anyone since.”

“What about Echo?” Bellamy asked, genuinely curious.

Raven shook her head. “It’s just sex.”

“Did you say that? Or did she?”

“We don’t talk about it.”

“Well maybe there’s your problem Reyes.”

“Don’t patronize me Blake. You’re far from perfect.”

“I’m not claiming to be perfect. But Gina was.” He turned to look out at the earth, no longer burning, but still unsafe. A charred burial ground. “I think, for what it’s worth, that you should tell her how you feel. Because you never know what might happen. When your last goodbye is.”

Raven followed his line of sight to the Earth, still simmering after a year up in space. 

“I think she knew.”

Bellamy looked at her, then back at the irradiated planet. 

“When you left,” Raven continued. “I think she knew.”

He didn’t respond, because the words weren’t there. Raven poured the rest of the moonshine into their cups and raised her glass.

“To all of them. To all the lovers and the fuckers.”

Bellamy shook his head and smirked. “To the lovers and the fuckers...Where are you going?”

Raven had set her cup down and headed to the door, with her jacket swung over her shoulder. She grinned. “You’re right. I ought to say hello to her. And Bellamy--” she paused, swung down and kissed him on the cheek, “thank you.”

Bellamy smiled as he watched her go. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was less Bellarke-y than I thought it would be, given the prompt. But oh well! Here's some Recho and Braven feels instead!
> 
> Title from Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band because it was the 50th anniversary!!!
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/heda_skaikru)! and tumblr [here](https://hedaoftheskaikru.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
